Тихая поступь любви
by Admiralcurzee-Liliana
Summary: Как странно и внезапно все произошло… Та перестрелка, дикая боль в груди, его прохладная, исцеляющая ладонь. Я не помню, что случилось в моем доме, я не помню, как он навел на меня пистолет, и о чем я говорил с ним тогда…слэш


Автор: Liliana & EziLenz

Сериал: CSI: Miami

Название: «Тихая поступь любви»

Пейринг: Rик/Rайан

Жанр: романтика

Рейтинг: R

Комментарии: Все несовершеннолетние – мимо!!!

Авторы благодарят весну, живость своего воображения и CBS

- Рик, ты где?

- Покупаю шампанское, наркотики и девочек!

- ЧТО-О-О? Рик, ты чего сегодня курил, а?

- Какой вопрос, такой ответ! Зачем звонить на мобильный, когда ты прекрасно видел, как я парковался у твоего дома? Открой дверь, Рай, если не хочешь, что бы я зашел через окно!

Он весел, его лицо пылает, он приближается ко мне твердой и энергичной походкой человека, идущего то ли на свидание, то ли на битву. В моем случае – и то, и другое.

Мой смуглый, неистовый конквистадор, ненавидимый всеми и обожаемый мной сержант Рик Стетлер. Какую жестокую шутку сыграла со мной любовь! Почему из всех людей на этой планете я полюбил именно его?

Я до сих пор помню, как он вошел в кабинет и остановился за моей спиной. Едва обернувшись, едва увидев его смуглое, тонкое лицо, я почувствовал, что пропал – это был момент истины, который свершился тогда, когда я совершенно не был готов к нему.

Несколько месяцев я наблюдал за ним, жадно ловил все разговоры, в которых упоминалось его имя, исподволь расспрашивал о нем, всякий раз опасаясь, что мой голос дрогнет, и моя сокровенная тайна станет всеобщим достоянием… Я видел его с Эллиной, но не ревновал. Я понимал, насколько нелепа моя влюбленность, насколько противоречит она его натуре. Я понимал, что любые шаги в этом направлении заранее обречены на провал, насмешки и унижения.

Я не мог не думать о нем и днем и ночью. Я не мог ни есть, ни спать; я ходил на работу только для того, чтобы быть рядом с ним, чтобы просто знать, что он рядом со мной. Все его выпады против дневной смены я воспринимал не как происки прожженного интригана, а как благодатный дождь – я жаждал его внимания, любого внимания! Я не смел взглянуть на него, не смел и мечтать прикоснуться к нему!

И всё же теперь он стоит рядом со мной и не спускает глаз с моего лица!

Как странно и внезапно все произошло… Та перестрелка, дикая боль в груди, его прохладная, исцеляющая ладонь. Я не помню, что случилось в моем доме, я не помню, как он навел на меня пистолет, и о чем я говорил с ним тогда…

Я помню лишь руки, цепляющиеся за мои плечи, помню безумные глаза, заслонившие от меня мир, помню его тело, прижавшееся ко мне в каком-то болезненном порыве, его хриплые стоны и злые, исступленные проклятия, с которыми он отдавался мне…

Как терпеливо я учил его нежности, словом и делом показывая, что наша страсть ничем не хуже обычной, что двое мужчин могут дать друг другу столько тепла и счастья, столько чувственного наслаждения, что их любви не нужно опасаться сравнений. Как же он был изумлен, когда вместо грубости и насилия получал от меня только радость и удовольствие! Порой мне казалось, что он даже провоцирует меня на жестокость, не верит в искренность моих ласк, но постепенно всё это отпало, как шелуха, уступив место настоящему, подлинному доверию.

Господи, Рик был влюблен! Он был по-настоящему влюблен в меня! Я помню, как в нашу первую ночь он в гневе бросил мне в лицо обвинение в соблазнении и осёкся, покраснел…он сомневался, кто кого соблазнил в ту ночь…

Я открываю дверь и он проходит в холл, задевая меня плечом – и словно тысячи кинжалов впиваются в мои мышцы! Я хватаю его за руку, но он вырывается, он слишком горд! Он не может позволить мне прямо с порога диктовать свою любовь, он должен помучить меня. Таков он, Рик - просто не может не усложнять всё, к чему прикасается!

Он заезжал домой после работы принять душ и переодеться, он даже в мелочах щепетильно оберегает свою свободу, он до сих пор делает вид, что свидания со мной лишь уступка уговорам, не больше.

Он боится своей любви. Я усмехаюсь, я не могу не думать о нем без нежности и юмора – Рик старше и стесняется этого. Как он прекрасен! Я тону в его глазах, в неожиданно мягкой и теплой улыбке, он протягивает ко мне руки и с такой душой произносит «Рай», что мое сердце разрывается от блаженства. Сколько раз я представлял, как он произносит мое имя, но действительность превзошла все мои ожидания. Со всей нерастраченной страстью и нежностью он словно заново совершает надо мной таинство крещения – в его словах привычный набор букв приобретает совершенно иной смысл, мистический и чувственный… Его голос слегка охрип, он ждал нашей встречи, несмотря на деланное равнодушие.

- Рик, хочешь поужинать?

- Нет, только выпить.

Что ж, сейчас ему это необходимо. Я наливаю ему виски, спрашиваю, как прошел день, я спорю с ним и защищаю Горацио, я спрашиваю его мнение по серьезным вопросам и всячески подчеркиваю, насколько уважаю и ценю его слово. Я расспрашиваю его о семье, я искренне интересуюсь здоровьем женщины, подарившей мне моего возлюбленного, а он в ответ осведомляется о моем дядюшке, который, похоже, произвел на Рика весьма сильное впечатление.

Но, увы, природа сильнее рассудка: вот уже полчаса я глаз не могу отвести от его коленей, обтянутых голубыми потертыми джинсами – как я хочу сжать их руками, рывком притянуть к себе, закрыть его рот поцелуем, разорвать одежду, смять его в своих объятиях, но я терплю…

Мы беседуем, как два друга, встретившихся после работы за рюмочкой вина, просто как друзья, не более. Мой смуглый рыцарь успокаивается, он все больше и больше расслабляется и раскрепощается, вот уже его улыбка перестала быть натянутой и настороженной, из глаз исчезло беспокойство – он стал веселым и безмятежным, он ласково смотрит на меня, он больше не пугается моего лица и моих рук, накрывающих его ладони… Рик. Моя любовь. Сколько же огня, сколько жизни в твоих глазах! Уголки губ страдальчески опущены – ты заглядываешь в мои зрачки, словно в бездну своего падения. Клянусь, ты увидишь там только небо, только высь – мы не допустим, чтобы наша любовь превратилась в ад, она будет нашим Эдемом.

«Ты никогда ни в чем не раскаешься, Рик, доверься мне!» - говорят ему мои глаза и он понимает, он кивает и вздыхает с облегчением. Он верит мне. Себе не верит, а мне – верит. И, наконец, я заключаю его в объятия и целую…

Рик с неожиданной силой поднимает меня со стула, и намертво прижимает к своей груди. Я задыхаюсь, я почти борюсь с ним за глоток воздуха! Его язык безжалостен, он врывается в меня, мягко кружит по губам, дразнит и ласкает нёбо, а руки скользят по телу, сдирают рубаху, блуждают по спине…

Я сильно сжимаю его бедра, прижимаю к себе его пах, чувствую сквозь ткань его возбуждение, а он - мое, мы соприкасаемся в немыслимом объятии, всё крепче переплетаясь друг с другом. Рик приникает лбом к моему плечу, целует шею, подбородок – он крайне возбужден, его горячая кровь кипит и не терпит промедлений, он начинает шепотом уговаривать меня не мешкать, отказаться от ужина и, наконец, позволить ему, Рику, насытиться мной.

Я смеюсь в душе – о, боги мои! И этот человек, при одном взгляде на которого я превращаюсь в похотливое животное, умоляет меня о ласках, как о милости! Как же он мало знает меня! Ну, ничего… всему свое время…

Я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии слегка помучить своего любовника и делаю вид, будто колеблюсь – и тут же неистовый Рик впадает в страшный гнев! Ах, его необузданная эмоциональность очаровательна, если, конечно, не касается службы, но там сержант Стетлер всё же соблюдает рамки приличий, а сейчас он и не думает сдерживаться!

Нет такого смертного греха, в котором он не обвинил бы меня! Нет той угрозы, которой он бы не огласил задыхающимся от страсти голосом, и нет той муки, какой бы я не увидел в его глазах в эту минуту!

Я раскаиваюсь, тяну его за собой в спальню, на ходу снимая с него футболку, заваливаю на кровать и одним махом сдергиваю эти узкие, сводящие с ума голубые джинсы!

Как он прекрасен, мой испанский рыцарь, мой гордый конквистадор - он жадно льнёт к моему телу, жарко целует всё, до чего может дотянуться, нетерпеливо раздергивает ремень моих брюк...

И я уже не могу остановиться! Запустив пальцы в чёрные волосы, запрокидываю его голову, приникаю к беззащитной шее, царапаю зубами ключицы, опускаюсь всё ниже и ниже, выцеловываю и вылизываю его грудь, ласкаю языком мгновенно потемневшие, затвердевшие соски, рельефный живот, темную стрелку волос, бегущую по груди вниз. Я нежно провожу ладонями по его коже, и мои крадущиеся пальцы действуют на него, словно раскаленные иглы! Он стонет так громко, будто я причиняю ему боль! Ах, Рик, сердце моё! Разве мог я подумать, что способен внушить такую бешеную страсть? В этот миг я влюбился в тебя еще сильнее, ведь ты дал мне почувствовать себя легендарным небожителем!

И, наконец, когда он уже хрипит под моими поцелуями, я почти сползаю с кровати, и смыкаю губы на его восставшем, раскаленном члене. Прекрасное тело выгибается дугой, отдаваясь разнузданным ласкам, из груди моего возлюбленного вырывается низкий животный стон. Горячие волны пробегают по моим жилам, но и его сотрясает жаркая дрожь – мы словно чувствуем друг друга на клеточном уровне, мы словно питаем друг друга взаимной страстью, мы ненасытно пьем любовь из одной чаши. Мой язык пробегает по нежной, твердой, как сталь, плоти, легко облизывает шелковистую головку и она скользит в головокружительном беге в моё горло. Я осторожно сжимаю рот, сильно обжимаю его губами и отпускаю. Снова и снова, глубже и глубже заглатываю упоительную драгоценность, покрываю мелкими поцелуями, прикусываю и невесомо облизываю, помогая себе одной рукой, а другой - властно сжимая напряженное бедро Рика. Время от времени я ревниво взглядываю на его блестящее от пота, запрокинутое, искаженное от наслаждения лицо, на дорожки слез, бегущие по щекам из-под слипшихся, длинных ресниц. Рик мечется на матрасе, извивается, стискивает мою голову, неистово двигается, помогая мне еще глубже заглотить себя, и я играю с ним, щедро дарю блаженство и наслаждаюсь сам, пока, наконец, он не разряжается в меня. Рик кричит, пытается вырваться, но я крепко держу его, жадно упиваясь страстью и безумием своего любовника, торжествуя над обожаемым телом.

Вязкая жидкость заполняет мой рот, стекает на подбородок, а Рик уже тянет меня к себе на грудь… Я хочу подвергнуть его маленькому испытанию – прижав свой рот к уголку его губ, я вдыхаю в него несколько капель его же спермы. Рик сглатывает, секунду медлит и прижимается к моим губам глубоким поцелуем, высасывая всё до капли – в нем нет и тени отвращения, наоборот, я чувствую, что он испытывает не только благодарность, но и подлинное удовольствие. Мы вновь целуемся, и вновь его руки и губы бегут по моему телу, словно морская пена, обволакивающая неприступный утес… Но вскоре наши поцелуи становятся всё более жестокими, а объятия – напоминающими звериную схватку из-за истекающей кровью освежеванной добычи. И в тот миг, когда я, обезумев от напряжения, почти уже решаюсь на насилие, Рик сам подается ко мне:

- Райан, прошу тебя…возьми… сейчас же… немедленно! О, Рай!

Нет, он пока не готов смотреть мне в лицо, хотя я хотел бы видеть его глаза в тот миг, когда вхожу в него, поэтому с грацией хищника поворачивается ко мне спиной.

У меня не достаёт сил ласкать его спину – я настолько взвинчен, что боюсь кончить от собственного прикосновения. Но возлюбленный хочет, чтобы я овладел им, получил его без остатка, излился в его тело, сделал его своим - и я не могу разочаровать моего Рика!

Я вхожу медленно, очень медленно и осторожно, чувствуя, как напрягаются и расслабляются сведенные мускулы - я пронзаю его, умирая от наслаждения, скользя в жарко пульсирующей узости созданного специально для меня дивного тела. Я чувствую, что и он испытывает неимоверное удовольствие и ему нравится всё, что я делаю с ним!

Рик стонет, изгибается, подаётся навстречу и ускользает; запрокидывая голову, ловит пылающими губами мои губы. И я уже не понимаю, на каком свете нахожусь; я чувствую только горячий капкан его плоти, только бешеный ритм соития - и вскоре меня сотрясает такой сильнейший, ярчайший оргазм, что мне приходится вцепиться зубами в его плечо, чтобы сдержать собственный вопль! Через секунду финиширует и Рик.

Мы лежим в полном молчании, расслабленные и опустошенные, сцепив пальцы, прижимаясь друг к другу – сердце напротив сердца… Рик дышит мне в ухо, шепчет нежности, и я возвращаю их ему… нас только двое на этой планете. Мы окружены покоем и любовью. Этот мир принадлежит только нам.

Я люблю тебя…я люблю тебя…


End file.
